


Unending

by SuperFandoms



Series: Final Breath [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is his own warning, heehoo arson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: After Mabel dies, the aftermath becomes more and more consequential.
Series: Final Breath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833214
Kudos: 10





	1. Blue Flames

The being running through the streets, screaming his crimes, is most assuredly Dipper Pines. He's got the same body, and though his voice reverberates, he sounds ever so confident in his words.

Murder, arson, he's done both, or so he proclaims. The tails of his odd coat are blazing, cyan light bathing his face in an odd glow, fire spreading to everything but himself. The town is burning, yet no smoke rises, instead roiling on the ground in thick ebony waves.

The book he holds reflects blue and gold off its shining label, an odd hand marked with a bold "3". Anyone approaching this entity is hit by the book and cobalt flames in quick succession, laughter following suit, sharper than a knife and more burning than the blaze.

Muttering echoes through the streets, a small child wearing glasses bolts through the alleys, screaming a name foriegn to the body she seems to be yelling at. A much larger girl follows suit, bellowing the same name far louder than the smaller of the girls ever could.

Their target, the boy known for being timid and quiet, yet overzealous, faces them, a look, indescribable on his face. He holds up a hand, then grins. His laughter echoes even without him causing the demonic noise.

The small, black-haired girl reaches him first, dodging the fire on the boy's coattails as he swirls. She almost manages to punch the criminal, but is thrown aside by the journal with more force than her opponent was known to possess.

He laughs, running, but not fleeing, from the much larger girl following behind. Some people in robes try to halt the children, but the boy jumps atop the leader, whispering something in their ear.

Monstrous as this child is, he runs, ignoring what happens behind him as the being he spoke to tears his hood off, eyes gleaming, screaming in so many emotions at once. As the large girl bolts past him, the man's face twists into horror and joy in equal measure.

Surprising the larger girl tailing him, the boy runs inside a diner shaped like a log. The girl follows suit, running headlong into a blazing scene of casualties. The boy's laughter echoes as he runs, leaving the larger girl to whatever she may do.

As she must, the stout child lifts former patrons of the diner out of the building. The twiggy boy she was chasing walks almost leisurely through the town, seemingly admiring the chaos he's caused.

Eventually, he tires of gazing on his work, waltzing off to his current place of residence, the flames on his form brushing the trees softly, smoldering but always leaving the birch trees untouched, save for the soft glow of yellow around the knots in their bark.

Much later, screaming can be heard from the boy, only for it to pause and restart. No one can make out his voice over that of the others he's caused to wail in much the same manner. Dipper Pines is left to his fate.


	2. Forests and Hospitals

"Glove Story" was going great, when, slightly after the voicing for the socks got a bit different, a giant cake fell for a terrifying three seconds. The entire theatre seemed to be frozen, and then the cake landed. It crunched like so much wood and paint, and-

Mabel. Mabel was screaming, and it wasn't part of the play. This wasn't her voicing the puppets. Stan didn't care who was voicing them, it- No! He ran onstage, ignoring his back's protests as he found Mabel, who had fallen silent a second ago, her eyes half-open.

This couldn't be happening. Where was Dipper? No, no. Stan yelled for Wendy to call 911, and yelled at Soos to find Dipper. Stan lifted Mabel into his arms, walking her slowly off the stage and closer to the front entrance. Sounds of metal clanging stopped. When did they start?

A roiling heat fell upon him. Stan looked back and- Flame, blue, covered the stage and was spreading. Stan was a few meters from the door. He picked up the pace, having to slow down for Mabel's sake, as she groaned. 

Mabel turned over in Stan's arms. Stan blinked, and kept walking. The heat was right behind him, or was in just that hot of a fire? He reached the doors, and repositioned Mabel in one arm, opening the door with the other. Everyone else had already either left or was trying to help people who were too close to fire.

An ambulance roared. Stan plodded outside, the weight in his arms and his heart too heavy to carry much longer. A paramedic saw him, and soon enough, Mabel was in that ambulance, being carried away at high speeds to a hospital. Did he just let Mabel out of his sight? What if she needed him? Stan stood up (when had he sat down?) and tried to run to where the ambulance had gone-

Wendy. Wendy! She was alright, and yelling at him- Soos! He was here too! Coughing, Stan choked out, "Where's Dipper?" Soos looked at Wendy, then nervously turned to his boss.

Soos pulled the rim of his hat over his eyes. "I couldn't find him, Mr. Pines..." Stan blinked. Ok. Ok, he'd have to go looking himself. He wasn't going to loose another family member. Town? Dipper wouldn't go there, unless he was going to the hospital.

The Mystery Shack? Yes, yes that's it. He'd try to find some mystical cure, and not quite know what he was doing, and it'd all fall apart. Shack first. 

Stan crawled into his car, despite his employees' worrying over him. He locked his car, and drove off. It was a maddening 10 minutes to the Shack. Dipper would be here. He would. Stan searched the house, even going so far as to check the basement. Good, not there. No time to check on the portal. That didn't matter.

Upstairs didn't give any clues either, and the attic held nothing. So, Stan went back downstairs, checking the wax figure room. Nothing there, and nothing in Stanford's don't think about it room. He went outside, and on the roof, and in the nearby forest, yelling Dipper's name.

There was a moment where all was silent. Then, Dipper screamed. Stan ran as fast as he could, donning his brass knuckles. Couldn't let this happen. Couldn't let something get him. The scream was loud, but he couldn't tell how close he was. Shrieks echoed through the forest, omnidirectional.

With a rustling of leaves and a resounding crunch, Stan burst into a clearing ringed by birch trees, with knots that seemed to glow yellow. Didn't matter. Dipper was here, and he wasn't ok. His arms , though still in the reverend costume, were scratched and had puncture wounds.

Stan scooped up Dipper's body and ran as fast as he could to his car. Wendy was here. She got into the backseat, offering to hold Dipper. No, he'd get there without help. Stan got in, and drove to the hospital. Dipper rested in his lap, breathing.

They got to the hospital with little fanfare, walking in and getting told that Dipper was not in a life-threatening scenario. Stan cracked, just for a moment, and asked to see Mabel Pines. The receptionist looked for the number, and sent him up. Stan entered. A doctor was...

Covering her body.

Covering her corpse.

Mabel Pines, Stanley Pines' niece, was dead.


End file.
